The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and more particularly, to an image reading apparatus using a radiation image converting medium, which is arranged the image data stored with a predetermined designation would not be deleted.
When a certain type of a phosphor is irradiated by radiation rays (X rays, xcex1-rays, xcex2-rays, xcex3-rays and ultraviolet rays), a part of energy of radiation rays is accumulated in the phosphor. X-rays may include the other type of radiation hereinafter. It is known that when this phosphor is irradiated by excitation light such as a visible light, stimulated emission is observed on the phosphor in responding to the accumulated energy. The phosphor showing such characteristics is called an accumulative phosphor or a stimulative phosphor.
It is possible to temporarily record radiation image information of a human body or the like on the accumulative phosphor provided on a sheet (a radiation image conversion plate such as a stimulative phosphor plate), then to generate stimulated emission light by scanning the radiation image conversion plate with a excitation light such as a laser beam, and then, to obtain image signals by electrically reading the obtained stimulated emission light.
But, the present invention can be adapted to a different kind of radiation image converting medium irradiated by X-ray, per se. For example, X-ray sensing plate made of semiconductor, and hybrid type X-ray sensing plate made of the scintillation layer and optical sensing plate.
As the image reading apparatus stated above, there are two types of the apparatus, one is a film-installing type and the other one is of a cassette type. In both of them, however, after images thus read are determined, the images are outputted immediately, without being protected or stored.
The invention has been achieved in view of the problem stated above, and its object is to provide an easy-to-operate image reading apparatus.
The object mentioned above can be attained by the following structures.
(A) An image reading apparatus, comprises
reading means for reading a radiation image irradiated onto a radiation image converting medium and for obtaining image information;
first inputting means for inputting a first instruction to inhibit the image information from being outputted to an external apparatus; and
second inputting means for inputting a second instruction to output the image information to the external apparatus;
wherein when the first inputting means inputs the first instruction to inhibit, even if the second inputting means inputs the second instruction to output, the image information is not outputted to the external apparatus.
(B) An image reading apparatus, comprises:
reading means for reading a radiation image irradiated onto a radiation image converting medium and for obtaining image information;
a first memory to store the image information;
third inputting means for inputting a third instruction to inhibit the image information from being eliminated from the first memory; and
second inputting means for inputting a second instruction to output the image information to the external apparatus;
wherein when the third inputting means inputs the third instruction to inhibit, even if the second inputting means inputs the second instruction to output, the image information is not eliminated from the first memory.
Further, the object mentioned above can be attained by the following preferable structures. (Structure 1): With regard to a recording medium on which a radiation image is recorded, there is provided a means in which data corresponding to radiation images to be stored are stored in advance through reservation, then, information showing at least reference retention is added to reserved data, and when reading image data in which these pieces of information are added, these image data are not outputted, or they are not deleted from the storing means even when a button for image output is selected.
The invention makes it possible not to output images with an instruction for image output as a momentum with regard to image data wherein specific information is added to reservation data, and to observe images again in detail later by keeping these image in the storing means, or to make the image data to be in storage until one person finishes reading plural images. (Structure 2): With regard to a recording medium on which a radiation image is recorded, there is provided a means in which data corresponding to radiation images to be stored are stored in advance through reservation, then, information showing at least inspection retention is added to reserved data, and when reading image data in which these pieces of information are added, these image data are not outputted, or they are not deleted from the storing means even when a button for image output is selected.
The invention makes it possible not to output images with an instruction for image output as a momentum with regard to image data wherein specific information is added to reservation data, and to observe images again in detail later by keeping these image in the storing means, or to make the image data to be in storage until one person finishes reading plural images. In the case of inspection retention, it is also easy to control, because plural images of one patient are outputted collectively.